Polandball(meme)
Polandball è un meme di internet che consiste di fumetti generati dagli utenti dei cartoni animati, opere d'arte, e le comunità. Si ironizza i paesi come palle carterizati con gli occhi e la loro bandiera come loro pelle (noto come "countryballs"), che interagiscono tra loro per lo più in Inglese scritto male , ed esibendo personalità derivate da opinioni e stereotipi nazionali ed internazionali. Lo stile fumetto può essere chiamato polandball (anche se la Polonia spesso non è tra i personaggi dei fumetti), o Countryball (anche collettivamente, countryballs) Il meme ha sviluppato in modo diverso rispetto a molti altri memi internet, nel senso che ha una forte comunità di seguaci in tutto molti siti web, ma non è sempre del tutto nota o capito al di fuori delle sue comunità. Indipendentemente da ciò, polandball è diventato un fiocco di molti siti web per descrivere eventi internazionali. Essa ha attirato l'attenzione degli studiosi, prime pagine dei siti web e giornali, gli sviluppatori di giochi, politici e ministeri, e perfino celebrità, tra gli altri. Inizio del meme I paesi in rappresentati come palle e cerchi non era un'idea che i creatori di polandball volevano. Come tale, polandball ha avuto diversi predecessori spirituali I disegni di Bruno Bozzetto Polandball avrebbe potuto essere ispirato dal lavoro dell'animatore italiano Bruno Bozzetto. Nel suo cartone animato "L'Italia vs Europe", pubblicato nel 1999, l'Unione Europea e l'Italia sono ritratte come cerchi. Le opere di Bruno Bozzetto sono tra la prima opera moderna raffiguranti grandi cose, come generi e nazioni, come cerchi. Il suo lavoro condivide molte delle stesse caratteristiche di polandball, come si manifesta la creatività di stereotipi di base. Il suo lavoro è andato virale rapidamente, e potrebbe essere diventato sedimenti per i primi fumetti polandball. incidente di Drawball.com Le radici di polandball possono essere ricondotte ad un evento definito una 'guerra informatica' tra gli utenti polacchi di Internet in su un sito web chiamato drawball.com, avvenuta nel mese di agosto 2009. Il sito, che offre una più grande, tela virtuale di forma circolare, permette agli utenti Internet di disegnare quello che vogliono sulla tela, sulla base di ciò che è stato precedentemente disegnato da altri utenti. L'idea di disegnare la bandiera polacca su tutta la tela radunato migliaia di utenti 4chan polacchi insieme, ed erano in grado di dipingere l'intera tela con un top rosso e bianco sotto, con la parola "POLSKA" scritta nel mezzo. Tale coordinamento devoluto nel caos familiare di drawball poco dopo quando è stato coperto con una svastica gigante. Il primo fumetto e l'inizio della difussione Gli inizi del meme reale ha iniziato un mese dopo, il Krautchan, un sito web imageboard lingua tedesca. Uno dei primi fumetti polandball, creato da Krautchan frequentatore FALCO. I primi fumetti polandball sono attribuiti a un utente britannico di Krautchan di lingua inglese, soprannominata "FALCO", che nel settembre 2009 ha creato il meme utilizzando Microsoft Paint per fare i troll un altro utente chiamato "Wojak". Wojak, un frequentatore polacco-britannico, stava parlando dei suoi contributi dei dipendenti poveri e il nazionalismo per il suo ex paese in uno stile vagante. Alla fine ha iniziato a parlare di come superiore donne polacche sono per le donne provenienti da altri paesi. FALCO creato i primi fumetti polandball di satira questo, insieme a molti altri più tardi, e sono diventati gli stereotipi più fondamentali attribuiti a polandball. Questo ha catturato l'interesse di molti utenti del consiglio, che poi iniziò a diffondersi e imitando i fumetti di Falco attraverso la rete internet.I Russi abbracciarono la maggior parte, si creano i propri stereotipi di divertimento ubriaco e ossessione per prendere in giro la Polonia. Questi stereotipi sono stati collocati nel personaggio Russiaball. In modo simile, molti altri stereotipi hanno cominciato a formare i vari altri personaggi di polandball. Storia recente Polandball, dopo essere stata stabilita dalla comunità da Krautchan, iniziò a diffondersi le loro opere attraverso altri siti web, oltre a cementare la popolarità sul loro sito web a casa. Sul Krautchan, il meme è diventato così diffuso che i responsabili ei moderatori del sito web istituitoirono marcatori per i paesi d'origine degli utenti anonimi usando countryballs invece di bandiere. Questo in seguito divenne una caratteristica tra le molte altre schede / int / su altri imageboard, ed è anche una funzione opzionale su subreddit / r / polandball. Facebook A breve due mesi dopo l'inizio del meme, una pagina Facebook dedicata al polandball venne creata, ed è cresciuta notevolmente nel corso degli anni. La comunità che circonda la pagina è ora la più grande comunità di polandball su Internet, con oltre 200.000 frequentatori in tutto il mondo. Molte "pagine controllate" esistono, che sono basate su quello primario, e spesso rappresentano paesi diversi (ma non esclusi) polandball. La prima delle pagine controllate, create come BRAZILBALL, è dei più popolari di queste pagine, attualmente ad un pubblico di oltre 50.000 seguaci. I seguaci di polandball della comunità di Facebook trattano contenuti polandball in un metodo altamente laissez-faire, per quanto riguarda il modo in cui è stato creato. Entrambi i fumetti che eccellono nel dettaglio, i fumetti che sono poveri di dettagli, semplici immagini d'arte e singolo pannello e il nazionalismo sono ogni permesso a certi livelli su tutta la linea nella comunità. Reddit Un'altra comunità polandball grande ha sede su Reddit. Su Reddit è un "subreddit", dal nome eponymously dopo polandball. Attualmente ha 180k abbonati in tutto il mondo, per lo più provenienti da America e in Europa. E 'noto per le sue rigide regole su come i fumetti e commenti sono pubblicati e condivisi. Molti considerano la subreddit come fonte per fumetti alta qualità, mentre altri criticano per la sua moderazione pesanti o la tendenza verso uno stile più complesso dell'arte. norme controverse includono la messa al bando e il divieto temporaneo di determinate battute e una politica di commento pesante che vieta l'uso di qualsiasi meme (compresi i riferimenti meme sottili e anche avere un titolo meme per un fumetto). Come fare delle polandball Molti degli elementi che componevano i fumetti originali sono state svolta in opere successive. La natura per lo più politica di polandball è qualcosa che è rimasto con esso tutta la sua storia. La maggior parte dei fumetti sono molto innocenti deal reato vero e proprio, e qualsiasi reato effettivamente attivato di solito è bloccato e preso in giro in un modo che ottiene ancora tutta l'innocenza di ciò che sta accadendo. I fumetti possono anche rivelare carattere del creatore (fumetti mal concepiti sono spesso molto nazionalisti e humorous, simile per l'utente stesso). Questa innocenza di polandball deriva dal fatto che molti scherzi FALCO creato per polandball erano semplicemente costituito da divagazioni di Wojak. A titolo di esempio, è così evidente che non tutti i polacchi lavorano per la Gran Bretagna come gli idraulici che è impossibile per qualsiasi scherzi relativi ad essere troppo offensivo. Rimane, nonostante questo, abbastanza preciso per essere riconosciuto attraverso la rete internet da diverse nazionalità come prendono in giro di comportamenti internazionali. Questo non significa che polandball non è offensivo - piuttosto, è come offensivo possibile, pur rimanendo innocente di ciò che parla. Questo è così che la comunità circostante polandball può tornare e partecipare in esso, indipendentemente da qualsiasi vera offesa preso per lo spettatore. Di solito, come abrasivo offensiva una battuta in polandball è è legato al modo in cui influenza il paese reale è. Per esempio: battute sull'America sono molto comuni e possono essere molto impassibile, scherzi circa il Liechtenstein sono più rari e di solito su come piccolo e irrilevante, ma stabile, è come un paese. Le molte diverse comunità polandball legati attraverso Internet, spesso messi in regole posto e stigma sociale in modo che la fondazione e principi del meme rimangono con esso. Format Vedi anche: Guida Ufficiale alle polandball fumetti polandball sono anche scritte in uno stile e linguaggio specifico utilizzo. frasi comuni comprendono X non può in Y o X non può in Y (derivato dalla popolare "la Polonia non nello spazio può"), rimuovere kebab (derivato dal video Togliere kebab musica), argilla gib o gib (articolo). Altri Media Videogiochi polandball adventure: Escaping from Austria Polandball's Adventure: Escaping from Austriaè un gioco RPG d'avventura su polandball cercando di scappare dal seminterrato di Austriaball. Polandball Shoter Polandball Shooter è un gioco gratuito on-line multiplayer e una modifica del gioco originale Teeworlds, disponibile per tutti i principali sistemi operativi. Polond can into the space! (Lemon Tea) Nel 2014, un gioco di polandball è stato rilasciato per Android. Il gameplay è basato su quello di Flappy Bird. I giocatori hanno anche la possibilità di giocare come gli altri countryballs. polandball Grand Adventures polandball Grand Adventures: Piattaforma Shooter gioco all'inizio di sviluppare. Seguire la storia di polandball raccolta potenza vitale del paese per sviluppare la sua tecnologia. Polandballs world Un 2016 gioco indie con l'obiettivo di permettere ai giocatori di controllare countryballs a trovare e costruire la nave di Polonia, così da poter entrare nello spazio. A partire dal 21 luglio, è stato fino al voto sul programma Greenlight di Steam. Vedi anche * Terminologia * Polandball - A Case Study(in inglese) Categoria:Polonia Categoria:Polandball Wikia